You and Me
by iztha dark neko
Summary: Pertemuan anggota pihak hitam. Draco pun mengikuti ayahnya. Kenapa Draco tampak terkejut? Judul ama cerita gak nyambung DraRry slight JamSev RnR
1. Chapter 1

**You and Me**

Summary : Keluarga Potter berpihak pada 'sisi gelap', apa alasan mereka berpihak pada 'sisi' tersebut? Judul ama cerita gak nyambung. DraRry slight JamSev RnR

.

.

.

"Daddy, apa kau yakin aku harus sekolah di Howgrats? Kenapa tidak di sekolah lain saja?" Tanya seorang anak dengan rambut acak-acakkan dan memakai kacamata bulat bertanya pada ayahnya sambil berjalan terburu-buru

"Kau sudah tahu jelaskan apa alasannya?" bukannya menjawab, sang ayah malah balik bertanya

"Tapi di sana benar ada Severus kan? Kalau aku masuk Gryffindor bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja, di sana ada Severus, dan…bila kau masuk Gryffindor aku tak yakin kau bisa berhasil dalam misi ini." Ujar sang ayah yang sedang membayangkan hal-hal aneh dengan orang bernama Severus yang tadi disebutkan

"Ok, aku akan berusaha. Aku berangkat Daddy," kata anak itu sambil melambaikan tangan kepada ayahnya tercinta

"Hati-hati, Harry. Hati-hati." Gumam ayahnya sambil menyebut nama anak itu

.

.

.

(HARRY'S POV)

Hai, kenalkan aku Harry Potter. Aku yatim, karena aku tidak punya ibu. Ibu ku meninggal karena di bunuh seseorang yang bahkan aku tidak sudi menyebut nama orang itu. Tapi, walau aku yatim aku memiliki dua orang ayah. Ya, ayahku memang gay. Bahkan sebelum menikah dengan almarhum ibuku. Maaf aku tidak bias menceritakan kisah mereka, aku takut fict ini akan menjadi JamSev. Nama ayahku adalah James Potter, lelaki tinggi berambut berantakan sepertiku, berkaca mata tapi kacamatanya tidak bundar sepertiku, dan bermata coklat. Almarhum ibuku bernama Lily Evans, wanita anggun walau ia adalah muggle. Aku tidak terlalu ingat wajah ibuku, hanya satu yang kuingat. Mata emeraldnya, ya, mata itu sekarang menurun padaku.

Sekarang aku berada di kereta yang akan membawaku ke sekolah sihir bernama Howgrats. Sekolah itu terkenal, bukannya aku benci akan sekolah itu. Tapi aku membenci orang-orang yang sok baik yang ada di tempat tersebut. Aku berjalan mencari kompartemen kosong, ya, kosong. Aku tidak ingin bergaul dulu dengan orang lain, Terutama asrama Gryffindor. Kenapa? Karena orang yang membunuh ibuku berasal dari asrama tersebut!

Oh, God! Aku tak menemukan kompartemen kosong. Yang ada aku menemukan kompartemen yang berisi seorang lelaki bangsawan dengan kulit pucat dan rambut pirang yang tertata rapi. Tampan. Eh? Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan? Ah, sudahlah lebih baik aku masuk saja dan bergabung dengannya. Sepertinya dia pendiam.

"Maaf, boleh aku bergabung?" Tanyaku sopan sambil membuka perlahan pintu kompartemen itu

"Hn, silahkan." Ujarnya tak melihatku malah melihat pemandangan di luar

"Terima kasih," dengan itu pun aku masuk dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku dalam tasku. Aku pun mulai membaca buku tersebut.

.

.

.

(NORMAL POV)

Lelaki berambut pirang yang satu kompartemen dengan Harry tadi melirik Harry, melihatnya dari atas sampai bawah. Dia terheran, kenapa anak ini membaca buku ramuan sihir? Bukannya masih ketahun kesatu, dan pelajaran saja belum dimulai.

"Aku payah dalam pelajaran ini, jadi aku belajar," ucap Harry yang mengetahui apa yang ada dipikiran lelaki di depannya

"Harry, Harry Poter. Siapa namamu?" Tanya Harry sambil tersenyum

"Draco Malfoy," jawab lelaki tadi datar

"Malfoy? Humh, pantas saja aku pernah melihatmu, ternyata kau Malfoy Junior, Salam kenal,"

"Hn," Draco hanya mendengus melihat kecerewetan Harry, tetapi di dalam hatinya ia menyeringai

'Hn~ Bocah yang menarik,' batin Draco melihat Harry yang berwajah manis sedang membaca buku Ramuan Sihir.

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang manusia setengah raksasa sedang menanti murid-murid.

"Baiklah, bagi kalian yang baru tahun pertama, ikut aku. Dan yang sudah tahun ke dua dan seterusnya, kalian dapat menaiki kereta itu." Tunjuk manusia setengah raksasa ke arah sebuah kereta yang tampak tak ada hewan yang menariknya.

"Hewan itu seperti kuda," gumam Harry pelan yang dapat melihat hewan seperti kuda tetapi dengan sayap dan berbadan kurus kering

Draco yang semenjak tadi mengikuti Harry hanya diam saja.

Anak tahun pertama pun mengikuti manusia setengah raksasa tersebut yang diketahui namanya adalah Hagrid.

Tak butuh waktu lama, murid-murid telah sampai di sekolah sihir yang mereka tuju.

"Selamat dating wahai anak-anakku. Selamat dating di Sekolah Sihir Howgrats. Semoga kalian dapat berteman dan mengikuti pelajaran-pelajaran sihir yang ada di sekolah ini. Setelah ini, kalian akan di seleksi dengan topi penyeleksi." sambut kepala sekolah yang bernama Dumbledore.

Satu persatu nama-nama di panggil, Draco Malfoy masuk di asrama Slytherin.

"Potter, Harry," dan akhirnya nama Harry di sebutkan

'Potter? Bukankah nama itu…nama dari…' batin seseorang dengan mata terbelalak

"Slytherin!" ucap topi penyeleksi keras

Dan para guru, terutama kepala sekolah terkejut.

'Mana mungkin seorang Potter masuk Slytherin? Bukannya mereka selalu masuk Gryffindor?' batin semua orang yang mengetahui keluarga Potter

Harry hanya tersenyum manis dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada topi penyeleksi. Dengan segera ia berjalan menuju Slytherin.

"Bertemu lagi, eh?" Tanya Draco datar

"Hehe, mungkin sudah jodoh," jawab Harry asal dan mengambil tempat duduk di samping Draco.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya, siapakah pembunuh ibu Harry? dan Apa yang direncanakan Harry dan Ayahnya?

-TBC-

Iztha : Akhirnya jadi~ terinspirasi dengan doujinshi JamesXSeverus yg judulnya The World~


	2. Chapter 2

**You and Me**

Summary : Pertemuan anggota pihak hitam. Draco pun mengikuti ayahnya. Kenapa Draco tampak terkejut? Judul ama cerita gak nyambung DraRry slight JamSev RnR

.

.

.

"Draco! Tunggu!" teriak Harry mengejar Draco

"Ada apa, 'Rry?" Tanya Draco berhenti berjalan, tampak Harry yang tersengal-sengal karena berlari. Draco hanya melihat Harry yang mengatur nafasnya.

"Ini…hah...hah...ini dari Prof. Snape," kata Harry terputus-putus sambil memberikan sebuah gulungan dengan pita berwarna hitam

"Ini…" Draco tahu kertas apa ini, ia pun segera menarik tangan Harry dan membawanya ke menara astromi.

SRET!

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada dua orang yang mengawasi mereka. Dua orang itu pun segera pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah. Err, sebenarnya yang tiadak menyadari anyalah Draco Malfoy seorang.

.

.

.

"Gulungan apa itu?" Tanya Harry

"Dari…Death Eather," bisik Draco

"Apa kau akan datang ke pertemuan itu, Draco? Bukannya kau tak suka pertemuan seperti itu?"

"Masalahnya, Harry. Pertemuan ini di adakan di Malfoy Manor." Harry terdiam mendengar penuturan Draco. Tanpa Draco sadari Harry menyeringai senang.

Mereka pun memutuskan kembali ke asrama mereka. Ketika mereka sampai, seorang lelaki yang diketahui adalah Blaise Zabini memberitahukan bahwa Harry dicari Prof. Snape

"Thanks, Blaise. Draco, kau tidur saja duluan," ujar Harry tersenyum menis

Setelah itu Harry segera berlalu meninggalkan Draco dan Blaise yang cengo melihat tingkah Harry yang sepertinya sedang bahagia.

"Kenapa dia selalu sebahagia itu kalau bertemu dengan Snape? Padahal dia payah dalam ramuan," Tanya Blaise pada Draco

"Hn," Draco tidak menjawab malah langsung pergi

.

.

.

"Harry, apa kau yakin dengan semua ini?" Tanya Prof. Snape yang sedang duduk di hadapan Harry

"Aku yakin. Aku akan mendekatinya, lalu ketika dia lengah aku akan menyerangnya. Seperti itu kan…cara ular~" kata Harry sambil memakan coklat kodoknya

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus berhati-hati dengan wanita mugle yang ada di dekat mereka," tutur Prof. Snape

"Hahaha, apa kau khawatir padaku, Sev? Oh iya, kata daddy, ketika selesai rapat ia akan memaksamu menginap di rumah kami," kata Harry sambil tertawa

"Tch, dia benar-benar mesum. Ku harap, kemesumannya tidak menular padamu, Harry."

"Tidak, mesumnya tidak akan menular. Tapi mungkin…sepertinya aku sudah tertular Gay." Kata-kata Harry barusan membuat Prof. Snape terbelalak kaget. Bagaiman tidak, anak baptisnya ternyata sudah jadi gay. Sama seperti dirinya dan Ayah Harry.  
"Siapa lelaki itu, Harry?" hanya itu yang dapat keluar dari mulut Prof. Snape dan dibalas senyuman oleh Harry

.

.

.

Malam pun tiba, setelah Draco selesai makan malam ia segera mengajak Harry kembali kekamar mereka.

"Harry, boleh aku Tanya?"

"Ya, Tanya apa?"

"Kau…mempunyai orang yang disukai?" Tanya Draco dengan tampang super duper serius

"emh…Ada!" jawab Harry sambil tersenyum ke arah Draco, dan otomatis Draco penasaran.

"Si…siapa?!"

"Hahaha, Draco, kau seperti bukan Malfoy saja, hahaha, lihat ekspresi wajahmu sekarang," tawa Harry muncul ketika ekspresi terkejut Draco yang jarang di tunjukkan keluar.

"Oh come on, Harry! Aku serius, jawablah!" ujar Draco kesal, Harry hanya tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi penasaran sahabatnya ini.

"Aku gak akan beritahu siapa orang yang kusukai. Cari saja sendiri, Pangeran Malfoy~," kata Harry dengan nada menggoda sambil bersiap untuk tertidur

'Tch, lihat saja. Aku akan mencari tahu siapa yang kau sukai, lalu aku akan menghajarnya agar tidak dapat memilikkimu! Kau hanya milikku!' batin Draco cemburu. Draco, Draco, andai dia tahu siapa yang disukai seorang Harry Potter.

-TBC-

Waktunya balas revieew~~

*1Drarry : Ini sudah ku lanjutin~

*snow : Ini sudah updet, maaf membuat anda menunggu~

*Moe La'Ona : ah! Masih ada typo ya. Makasoh udah diingetin. Ini sudah di lanjutin.

*Felton 24 : Ini sudah saya lanjutkan, hehehe~#grin

*Olive1315 : Maaf membuat anda menunggu lama, silahkan dinikmatin~

*Kishu Mars : Ini sudah di lanjutkan~

*ArQuella : Maaf kalau alurnya kecepetan. Saya payah dalam alur…#pundung di pojok kelasnya Severus

* : hhahaha, makasih udah review

*AntChae6855 : Ini sudah updet, hehehe…aku juga suka kedua pair itu~#toss

*Astia Aoi : Silahkan dibaca~

*Drarry D : =.= Tertawa anda mengerikan…Makasih udah review~


	3. Chapter 3

**You and Me**

Summary : Draco curiga akan kedekatan Voldemort dan Harry. Ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti mereka berdua. Kira-kira apa yang terjadi hingga membuat Draco terkejut dan marah? RnR please~

Balas review dulu yuk,

*Fujo Stress-sensei : Sebelumnya saya berterima kasih karena telah menyempatkan diri mampir ke fict saya. Saya sadar, fict saya ini tidak memuaskan. Maksud dari kalimat "**Penempatan dialognya mati,**" itu apa ya?. Saya adalah saya, author senior adalah author senior, saya juga ingin seperti mereka. Tapi bukan berarti sekali bikin langsung Perfect kan? Jadi saya harap anda memaklumi saya. Oh, dan satu hal lagi, anda harus tau, saya tidak akan puas dengan 1-2 pujian. Saya akan lebih giat agar mendapat banyak pujian dan di akui. Sekali lagi saya berterima kasih pada anda yang memberikan kritikan membangun. Saya berharap anda muncul lagi untuk meng-kritik fict-fict saya dan semoga chapter ini lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

*AntChae6855 : Kalau gak di kerjain, nanti jadi gak seru dong. Hehehe, ini udah updet.

*Jamcomaria : entahlah, menurut anda enaknya kapan?*dihajar* ini updet.

*AnindyaCahya : Baru tau ya kalau Harry cute?

*Hatakehanahungry : memang bukan pihak hitam yang ngebunuh, tetapi…

*Anami Hime : Ah, maaf kalau tidak bisa updet kilat.

*Olive1315 : Ini udah updet. Harry kan emang dari dulu punya sifat licik.

.

.

.

Malam ini, awan kehilangan bintangnya, membuat sang rembulan kesepian. Di sebuah Manor yang begitu megah, indah namun memiliki aura yang mencekam, dapat terlihat beberapa penyihir tengah duduk di kursi yang diketahui harganya sangat lah mahal(gak penting banget). Dapat terlihat pula ekspresi-ekspresi dari penyihir-penyihir yang ada di sana, ekspresi dari penyihir-penyihir hitam. Ekspresi ketakutan, tegang, bahagia, bahkan ada juga yang tidak berekspresi apapun. Bila ditanya, mengapa ada yang bahagia, orang itu akan menjawab; "Aku bahagia karena akan bertemu Pangeran kegelapan yang tampan itu~"

Tidak, mereka tidak gila. Pangeran Kegelapan bukanlah lagi seorang monster berwajah ular tanpa hidung, tetapi Pangeran Kegelapan yang sekarang telah memiliki perawakan yang tinggi, gagah, berkulit putih dan tampan. Ya, dia bukanlah lagi pria berwajah aneh dan menjijikan semenjak ia menemukan tubuh lamanya lalu menyihir tubuhnya sendiri menjadi pria berumur 25 tahun.

Tak lama kemudian, Pangeran Kegelapan yang dibicarakan akhirnya muncul. Di belakangnya menyusul seorang lelaki berambut hitam berantakan dan memiliki bola mata berwarna emerald, warna yang indah, seindah kutukan _Avada Kadavra_.

'Harry?! Kenapa dia ada di dekat Voldemort?!' batin Draco yang tengah duduk tenang di samping ayahnya. Ayahnya, Lucius Malfoy, sepertinya tau apa yang ada di pikiran anaknya saat ini. Ia pun berbisik pelan,

"Dia adalah tangan kanan Tuan Voldemort,"

'Tch! Tau gitu ketika aku di ajak oleh ayah, aku akan ikut ke sini. Agar bisa bertemu Harry tentunya,' ujar batin Draco menyesal

Draco memang paling tidak suka berkumpul hanya untuk melakukan perdebatan yang tentu saja tak penting baginya.

Harry langsung melihat ke arah Draco ketika merasakan aura sihir milik sang pemuda pirang itu. Senyum manis perlahan terukir di wajah manis Harry.

"Baiklah, rapat ini akan kita mulai. Harry, bacakan informasi apa saja yang informan kita dapat." Perintah Pangeran Kegelapan dan dibalas dengan anggukan singkat oleh Harry

"Dari informasi yang didapat, telah diketahui beberapa anggota dari pihak putih telah berguguran. Sedangkan sang pemimpin sendiri –Dumbeldore—tidak peduli akan semua itu, ia terus mencari cara agar dia bisa menang di akhir pertempuran," ujar Harry serius sambil mengarahkan pandangannya pada kertas yang ia genggam. Tidak ada yang menginterupsi kalimat yang dilontarkan Harry, mereka semua terbang di alam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Termasuk juga dengan Draco yang kini tengah memikirkan Harry.

'Bibirnya indah, pasti rasanya manis. Harry, aku ingin bercinta denganmu,' batin Draco melayang.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Lucius tak kalah serius dari Harry dan membuat Draco sadar dari lamunan liarnya. Pangeran Kegelapan menyeringai,

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan? Pertanyaan bagus. Kita akan menghancurkan pihak putih dari dalam," jawab Pangeran Kegelapan tegas dan benar-benar percaya diri akan rencananya

"Hah? Dari dalam? Siapa yang akan melakukannya?" Tanya seorang penyihir dengan wajah bingung.

"Maka dari itu kita adakan rapat ini. Dari kalian semua, siapa yang mau berkorban?" Tanya Pangeran Kegelapan dengan senyum mengerikan, "Selain kau, Potter," tambah Pangeran Kegelapan ketika mengetahui bahwa Harry ingin mengucapkan sesuatu dan hal itu membuat Harry memutar kedua matanya kesal.

"Eh?" Draco yang mendengar itu terheran. Ia merasa, ketika Pangeran Kegelapan berbicara dengan Harry, ada nada kasih sayang di dalamnya.

'Itu…mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, mana mungkin Voldemort berkata penuh kasih sayang,' batin Draco membuang pikirannya barusan. Ruangan tersebut sunyi senyap, bahkan jangkrik tidak ingin mengeluarkan suara miliknya. Tiba-tiba Harry menyeringai,

"_Look_, mereka tidak ada yang berani, Dark Lord. Jadi, biarkan aku saja. Aku ingin bermain-main dengan pihakputih," kata Harry senang. Pangeran kegelapan menghela nafas berat dan men-_death glare_ orang-orang pengecut yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"_Fine_, kau yang akan menjadi penghancur dari dalam. Tapi ada syaratnya…" Pangeran Kegelapan memberi jedah pada kalimatnya. Alis Harry melengkung bingung akan kata-kata Pangeran Kegelapan.

"Kau tidak boleh membunuh siapapun," ujar Pangeran Kegelapan seakan mengerti bahwa Harry bingung akan ucapannya. Harry pun menyetujuinya dan mengangguk hormat.

"Baiklah, rapat ini sampai disini. Kalian dapat pulang sekarang, terima kasih," kata Harry dengan senyum ramah yang dibuat-buat. Tanpa menunggu lama, ruangan yang tadi digunakan untuk rapat ditinggalkan oleh para penyihir-penyihir. Disana hanya tersisa beberapa penyihir saja yang masih ingin memikirkan tentang pertempuran. Termasuk Draco dan Lucius. Pangeran Kegelapan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Potter, kemari," perintahnya dengan angkuh. Harry hanya menuruti perintahnya. Draco yang melihat itu menjadi penasaran.

"Dad, aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu," pamit Draco kepada ayahnya yang sedang mengobrol dengan penyihir lainnya. Lucius hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan obrolannya.

.

.

.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Harry dengan nada bosan

"Kau ini, aku ini Dark Lord," ujar Pangeran kegelapan di depan Harry.

"Oh, _come on_. Rapat sudah selesai Tom. Jadi aku tidak perlu bertindak sopan padamu," ujar Harry dengan nada menggoda. Tom hanya memutar kedua matanya bosan.

"Dasar mata empat," ejek Tom, Tom mendorong Harry sampai menempel pada tembok. Kedua tangannya di letakkan di kanan dan kiri kepal Harry.

"Dari pada kamu. Dasar Gay," balas Harry tidak mau kalah. Harry menggembungkan pipinya sebal karena di ejek. Tom menyeringai senang akan reaksi tangan kanannya,

"Bukannya kau juga Gay," Tom pun mencium bibir Harry kasar dan rakus. Harry mencoba melawan, namun gagal. Dalam hal ini, entah mengapa Harry selalu saja kalah di tangan Tom. Ia pun memasrah kan segalanya. Mencoba menghanyutkan diri dalam sebuah ciuman maut dari pangeran kegelapan.

"Mmh…T…Tom!" Harry mendorongnya dengan tenaga penuh, setelah itu Harry menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Ups, apa aku berlebihan? Itu salahmu karena memiliki bibir yang manis, Harry," goda Tom menjilati bibir Harry dan pergi meninggalkan lelaki berkacamata bundar sendiri. Harry mendudukkan dirinya di lantai.

"_Idiot_. Yang kusukai itu bukan kau," gumam Harry sebal dan meninju dinding di belakangnya.

Tanpa di sadari oleh Tom dan Harry, ada sepasang mata silver menatap marah akan kejadian barusan.

-TBC-


End file.
